


Take a Risk

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Tim throws caution to the wind and finally kisses Conner. Then instantly regrets it
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Take a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really ooc but it was self-indulgent so i mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At first Kon thought it was a joke. It was crossing the line a bit, but to be honest, the line between just playful banter and flirting has gotten a bit blurred for Tim and him, but this, he decided, was _far_ over the line.

Because there was _no way_ that _kissing_ your best friend can be brushed off as a normal thing friends did. Kon was pretty sure most guys don't go around kissing their best friend as a prank or whatever.

But here he was, standing stock still while Tim pressed his lips against his, not really initiating more, but not letting up either. After a few seconds with no reaction he stepped away with a questioning smile. It quickly fell when he saw Conner's face.

Conner was just staring at him. It was impossible tell what emotion was on his face, it could've been awe, shock, disgust, or anything in between. Conner wasn't even sure himself what he felt in that moment.

Tim backed up a few paces, mortified. Conner had never seen Tim look so diffident and panicked, like he wished he could go back before this happened and slap some sense into himself. It actually hurt Conner a bit, for some reason.

"Uh-I-" he stumbled over his words before laughing nervously, "you should see your face right now, dude, I totally got you," was his lame attempt at covering up his actual intent.

Conner continued to stare in disbelief, " _dude_..."

Tim swallowed and quickly choked out, "Uh- bye." and turned around, exiting before Conner could gather up his thoughts enough to respond.

Part of Conner felt guilty. Guilty because of how upset Tim had been, and how embarrassed he probably felt in that moment. Another part just felt really torn. It wasn't _his_ fault he didn't like Tim, so he shouldn't really feel responsible. Conner liked _girls_ , there was no denying that. Finding a kiss from one guy nice didn't mean Conner was suddenly into dudes. 

And it kept bothering him after that. He didn't spend all that time getting with and showing of for chicks just to turn out gay. He didn't have a problem with people being gay, it was just that he wasn't. If he _was_ , he would be all over Tim. Because Tim _was_ hot, and Conner did think if he was into men he would want to be with Tim. But he wasn't gay.

It also bothered him how awkward it suddenly felt between them. They didn't talk about it, because they were stupid teens and would rather pretend like nothing happened than talk about their feelings. But what mostly bothered him was that Tim refused to be alone in a room with him at any given time. Or look him in the eyes. Or even have a _conversation_ with him alone. Because now the only times Tim would talk to him directly is when they were with Cassie or Bart, other than that, Tim would avoid him like the plague.

Conner got sick of it real quick and decided to confront the stubborn vigilante.

"Hey." Conner stood in Tim's doorway. Tim looked back briefly then turned to his computer screen.

"Hey." he replied plainly. Conner rolled his eyes and continued into the room, taking a second to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. _Why_ Tim decided to spend his time in a room that looked more dead than a cemetery was beyond Kon. But he had learned to just not question Tim, because he'll never get an actual answer and will be left more confused than before. 

"Can we talk?" 

Tim shrugged, not saying anything. His head was down and he had his elbows on the desk with his arms pressing on the sides of his head, like he was trying to shield his face. At first Kon thought Tim just didn't want to see him, but then he realized he was _crying_.

"Woah, Tim, you okay?" He leaned down to try to pry Tim's arm away to look at him. Tim held it firmly in place and nodded roughly.

Conner rolled his eyes again. "C'mon, dude. What's wrong?" Tim didn't answer. " _T_ _alk_ to me." Tim still ignored him. " _P_ _lease._ "

"I'm so stupid," he mumbled after a shaky breath, "I ruined _everything_."

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked, shocked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," His voice quivered, "Everyone knows you like girls but I- I just wanted you to like me _so badly_ , I convinced myself that maybe you already _did_. I blindly jumped to conclusions instead of just facing what was right in front of me," he swallowed and continued, "And-and I'm sorry. I just made things weird and if you hate me for it I get that-"

Conner spun his chair so suddenly that he gasped and stopped talking.

"Tim," Conner stared at him fixedly, "Tim, _look at me._ " Tim hesitated before looking him in the eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

"You're supposed to be the logical one here, Tim, so _think logically._ " Tim stared wide eyed. "Do you _really think_ this is your fault? You're at fault for the way you feel?"

"It's my fault for acting on it when everything pointed at it being a bad idea," Tim spoke flatly and seriously as if he hadn't been crying two seconds ago.

"Do you seriously think I hate you know?"

Tim's faux confidence was short lived as he shook his head sadly, like a kid getting reprimanded by his parents.

"Then why blame yourself?" Tim shrugged and looked away abashedly, "if anything, isn't it my fault?"

Tim's eyes shot back to him, "How-"

"I acted like a dick," Conner admitted, "I should have at least said something, yeah? Sorry." he grimaced, feeling suddenly sheepish.

Tim stared at him nonplussed.

"I'm not gay," Kon continued awkwardly, "but I- I don't know. I _liked_ it. I like _you_ ," Tim flushed as Conner went on, "But.. I.. I like girls, y'know?"

"You're not bi?" He somehow sounded both defeated and hopeful.

"What?"

"Bisexual," Tim repeated, "you know, like liking guys and girls."

"I," Conner pondered it for a second, "didn't know that was a thing."

Tim looked slightly taken aback, "You-you didn't know you could like both?"

Conner looked beyond embarrassed, "Yo, dude, I think _I'm_ stupid."

Tim snickered, "Oh my god, Kon."

Conner felt his face heat, "I hate you."

Tim bit his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then forget everything I said. because apparently I _do_ like you and I'm just an idiot"

Tim actually did laugh, but quickly stopped when Conner went in and kissed him, throwing him off guard. Tim didn't react at first, and Kon almost pulled away before he relaxed into it.

"Wow," Conner breathed after they pulled apart, "that is _so_ much better when I'm not having an actual crisis."

Tim punched his arm but laughed anyway.


End file.
